I'll Do It
by LykeOmgz
Summary: Tobi is given a dangerous mission that could take his life, and Deidara decides that he will do it in his place. Arguments and fluff ensue. Tobidei


Title: I'll do it

Pairing: Tobi/Deidara (TobiDei)

Show: Naruto

Summary: When Tobi is given a dangerous assignment, Deidara worries for his safety, and offers to do the mission in his place. Arguments and fluff ensue. Hope you enjoy!

Rating: T

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara's POV:

My throat felt like a razor had been shoved in, twisted around, and replaced with fire. Oh yeah, it felt that bad. But I guess that if a morning of screaming/yelling would have some sort of outcome, it would be an aching throat.

_Flashback:_

"He can't go!" I had screeched.

"Dei-"

"He'll die!"

"It's possible-"

"_Possible?!_ If he goes on this assignment, he _will _die!"

"Tobi is strong. He is fully capable-"

"No! Make someone else-"

"_Deidara_."

I was silent.

"If you do not wish for Tobi to do this assignment, then you will need to persuade another member to do it in his place. If you cannot, then he is to go, with no questions asked. _Understand?_"

I nodded, but remained silent, knowing that nobody would take the assignment for Tobi.

_Nobody except me._

End flashback

So there I was, standing in front of Tobi's room, wondering how I was going to persuade him to give me his assignment instead. I began to think of Tobi leaving, parting with a, "Goodbye Sempai! See you in a couple weeks!!" I had to hold back a smile at that thought. Tobi still called me Sempai, even though we were equals in the Akatsuki now. It became harder not to smile as I realized that Tobi only said goodbye to _me_.

My smile vanished quickly though, when I thought of Tobi never coming back. Never hearing his silly 'Goodmorning songs' again. I didn't realize that I had been standing in front of the door for a good ten minutes, until said door opened to reveal the person that had been on my mind all day.

"Sempai?"

I glanced up at Tobi's mask, before staring at a spot on his shoulder. I mentally slapped myself because of how cowardly I was being. _'He won't care if I take it."_

"I'm going to take your assignment, un." I held out my hand, waiting for the scroll that held the information for the mission. I expected for Tobi to plop it into my hand, and let me be on my way.

Instead, he stared at me for a long moment, not moving an inch. I frowned at him, "Tobi. The scroll." I was still only looking at his shoulder.

"Why?"

My eyebrows raised, and I glanced up to his mask again. It surprised me how quiet and serious his voice seemed.

"That mission seems interesting, un." I stared past his head, hoping that he would buy the excuse.

"That isn't the real reason why you want it." I could practically _feel_ him staring at me.

I swallowed hard, and closed my eyes. "I want to take it because it is too dangerous for you."

It was silent for a moment before, "Too dangerous for _me?! _It would be dangerous for you also!"

My eyes snapped open angrily. "Tobi, you will die if you do this assignment! Understand?!"

"You would too!"

Before I could stop myself I screamed, "As long as you're OK, then I don't care!"

My eyes widened. _Did I just say that?!_ I stopped breathing, and my blood felt cold in my viens. Before Tobi could reply to my confession, I was running away. _'Idiot! Coward! Tobi is going to hate you now!' _ My eyes stung with that thought, and I ran faster, hoping that Tobi wouldn't chase after me.

I burst into my room, slammed the door shut, before sliding down it. I put my face in my hands and mentally berated myself. _'Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut? I should have just taken the scroll while I had the chance!" _My thoughts were interrupted by a knock to the door. Thinking that it was probably Kisame, coming to tell me to,_ "Not slam the damn doors!"_,I mumbled out a small, "Go away."

The knocking came again, this time louder. I stood and opened the door, ready to attack the over-grown sushi man, when an orange mask came into my vision. I made to shut the door, when a gloved hand stopped me from doing so.

"We need to talk, Deidara." I shivered at how deep and demanding his voice sounded.

I shook my head away from those thoughts. "No! If you want to go and kill yourself, then go! Just leave me alone!" I tried to shut the door again, but Tobi was too strong, and wouldn't let it budge.

"You would do the assignment in my place to keep me alive, even if you would die instead?"

I nodded, hoping that he would just give me the scroll and walk away. Instead he stepped closer to me, still holding the door.

"Do you love me?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, and nodded slowly, hoping that he wouldn't hate me. Next thing that I knew, the door was shut with me pressed against it, being thoroughly kissed by a maskless Tobi.

My hands were instantly exploring Tobi's bare face, tracing his jaw, running my hands through his hair, memorizing every part of him with my fingers, while my lips were moving against his.

We stood there for a good while, just kissing and touching, before Tobi pulled away from me. I whimpered softly and heard him laugh. Blushing, I opened my eyes to stare at a very handsome face. Two black eyes stared back at me, and I couldn't look away from them.

"Deidara." He whispered.

"Hm?" I couldn't think properly with those soft lips so close to my own.

He came closer to me, pressing up against my body. I could feel his breath on my face.

"What do you want, Deidara?" He was watching me very closely, waiting for any reaction.

I swallowed hard and whispered back, "I want you."

And I had him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning, noticing that Tobi wasn't lying next to me. I scrambled out of bed, getting dressed and running into the sitting area of the ...lair.

I stopped and saw all the other Akatsuki members sitting around giggling to themselves.

"Where is Tobi?" I couldn't keep the panic out of my voice.

"How sore are you feeling this morning, Deidara?" One of the idiots called out.

This made them laugh harder, and I growled. _'Why are they laughing when Tobi is probably-' _My thoughts were cut off as two arms circled around my waist, and a orange-masked head settled against my shoulder.

"Tobi!" I was shocked, why wasn't he-?

"Okay, I think it's time you tell Deidara about your little... Prank." Tobi said to the group in front of us.

"Wha-"

"We gave Tobi a fake assignment." Kisame said. "We knew that you two liked eachother, but were too-"

"Retarded." Hidan suppplied.

"...to get together." Kisame finished. Itachi sighed at the foul-mouthed ninja.

"Wait, so this... this was all a joke?" I stammered.

"Yep. Though, I much rather hear you screaming at us than _moaning_ Tobi's name all night." Hidan sniggered.

I blushed a bright red and was about to retort, when Tobi beat me to it.

"I'd rather hear him scream also." He pulled me out of the room as everyone started groaning, "Oh I do _not_ want to visualize that!"

To be honest, I think this prank was the best so far.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END!

I'm sorry if there are mistakes, but it is my first Naruto fanfic so gimme a break, yeah?

I don't know much about the Akatsuki, so I made up their whole... lair thing, if you can't tell. For all I know, they live in a tent.

Hope it wasn't as bad as I think it is!

...My butt hurts.

I would love reviews!!!


End file.
